The Dance of Forever
by BansheeBabe95
Summary: Bella and Alice Swan start at a new dance Academy. They make new friends, but when a certain bronze haired love interest turns out to be taken, how will Miss Bella react! Read and find out ;) Rated T for minor language! ALL HUMAN! CC!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Although, I'd love to own Emmett… Okay off topic. This isn't my 1st fic, but please bear with me? :) REVIEW and give me ideas, your input, etc. We're on Christmas break here right now so I should be able to write a lot, but once school starts again, my updates will probably be random :/ well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"The bitch came back!" I belted out, singing along to the radio. My sister, Alice, and I were on our way to our new school 'Acadamh Rince', which means 'Dance Academy' in Irish. Alice turned the volume down and glared at me. Alice is…different than me. She's all sugar and spice, outgoing, and listens to One Direction. I'm whiskey and ice; I keep to myself, and listen to Theory of a Dead man.

"Can you keep down the sexism please? I'm trying to keep from getting car sick." Even when she is sick Alice still sounds so happy. I rolled my eyes and let her alone. We were driving out to Juneau, Alaska where the Academy sat on the edge of a lake. It belonged to a millionaire, Aro Cullen, who wrote a bestselling book or something. It was previously a castle where he lived with his wife and kids, but it's been passed down through the Cullen family where his great, great grandson turned it into the Academy. As of now, it's in the possession of Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are the Head Master and Mistress.

As I pulled into the cobblestone driveway, my eyes must have been as wide as saucers. The castle was larger than the pamphlets showed. Right as I pulled into the parking spot my Chevy Silverado decided to stall out. My dad had bought it used for my sixteenth birthday, and only rigged it instead of fixing it. He thought it was completely okay for us to drive from Forks, Washington to Alaska though. I sighed, jumped out, and grabbed two of my suitcases from the bed of the truck. Alex gracefully leaped from the passenger side and stared at me from across the bed. She is such a princess that she doesn't think that she has to do any work. She thinks she will find a man, well…prince, which will be perfectly okay with doing everything for her.

"I'm not carrying your suit cases. You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself."

"But Belllaaaaaa!" she whined. I huffed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed the heaviest of her bags. "You're not getting the rest of them?" she questioned. I kept walking towards the doors that had a sign over them that said 'Check In'. I heard her light footsteps behind me and figured she grabbed some of her bags.

I pushed open the door and dropped my bags in front of the desk. Behind a newer looking laptop, a white haired woman with a name tag that read 'Mrs. Cope' was typing away. I cleared my throat and she didn't look up, so I did it again a little louder. By the time she actually looked, I was in a full on coughing fit. "Ohh! Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need a lozenge?" What is a lozenge? "Are you checking in?"

"Yes, Bella and Alice Swan."

"Okay… You two will be sharing a dorm with a…Rosalie Hale?"

My eyes widened "No, that must be a mistake. Only Alice and I are supposed to be sharing one?"

She shook her head. "Nope, says right here 'Swan, Swan, Hale' Im sorry, dear. You can appeal for a new one if you'd like? That will probably take a few months, but it's up to you. The bright side is that, with 3 roommates, you have a much bigger room. And your room, 308B, used to be Aro Cullen's master bed room. It has the best view, AND its own bathroom." She smiled, and went back to her computer. I smiled, thanked her, and lead Alice to the dorm building.

We took the elevator to the third floor and walked to the B wing. I found room 308, and turned to look at Alice. "Allie. We're in college! And not just any college, an ACADEMY. Not just an academy, the most PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY THERE IS!" I jumped at her and hugged her around her size 00 waist. She squealed and pushed me away. I stuck the key in the lock, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

There were 3 beds, and on the one against the wall, a leggy blond was bent over her suite case. She turned around and her ice blue eyes seemed to penetrate into my soul. Her face was as hard as stone and she opened her mouth like she was going to yell and I cringed. Her face suddenly burst into a smile and she rushed forward to hug us. "Hi! Im Rosalie! I'm guessing you're Alice and Bella?" She asked. We told her who was who, and set down our luggage.

I looked towards the beds and asked "Whose bed is whose?" She ran over to her bed and replied "Well I figured since you two are sisters, you probably want to be close to each other so I took this one… hope that's okay?!" she said that all in one breath… we assured her that was fine and Alice and I fought for the bed closest to the bathroom.

"I have a smaller bladder!" I yelled.

"IM THE YOUNGEST!" She tried.

"By 9 months! I'm the oldest, therefore I have the weaker bladder."

"…I have more hang overs?"

"Alice, you haven't drunk a day in your life." I put my suitcase down, and was knocked over by a 4'11 sized blur. After being bombarded by tickles, I gave up the bed. I reluctantly threw down my bags, yet again, and sat down. I looked around the room and noted how high the ceilings were, how pretty the chandeliers were, and how comfortable the beds were. "Alice? Rosalie?" they both looked at me "I think we're going to really like being here together."

**So guys, there you have it! Chappy numero uno! Please give me your feedback REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Compliments (or maybe flames…) are what keep mehh goin! Most of the chapters will probably be in Bella's point of view buttttttt idk! I wanted to get this out sooner but we had to put my dog down the other day and it's been hard, BUT Im back and Its allll good! The next chapter might be out… Christmas day? The day after maybe? The links to Bella's bedroom and the outfits and all will be on my profile! Thank you muchley, My Lovelies! Tootles ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! 1 follow? Really?! Oh well thank you single follower, ****MakeMeAWhitlock95. I greatly appreciate you! I genuinely want to know how the 1****st**** chapter was so PLEASE REVIEW Enough babbling, on with the chapter!**

"Bella. Go to sleep." Alice groaned from the bed across from me. It was Sunday night and I could not sleep, in fear of the morning to come. I read over my hand book for the millionth time

**Welcome to Acadmh Rince. Here, you will follow your passion to the rest of your life. You will make friends, and you will make competitors here. There is a thin line between the two, and that brings us to rule #1.**

**Violence WILL NOT be tolerated.**

**Every student is required to carry a duffle bag containing the following:**

**Water**

**Extra set of clothes**

**Sneakers**

**Anything else required in your classes**

**All females are required to wear their out of their faces, Ballerinas in a bun**

**Every student is here to learn to dance, no matter how good or bad their skills are**

**Treat teachers with the respect they deserve**

**Learn something about the Irish culture while you're here because you will have a project at the end of every year**

**Rooms will be inspected at the end of every week. Keep them neat and organized.**

**You can appeal for new roommates, but your wish is not always granted.**

**YOU MUST ATTEND ALL CLASSES, UNLESS DOCTOR'S NOTE S PROVDED!**

**All students must stay in good physical form.**

** *BEEP BEEP BEEP*** I groaned and slapped the dismiss button on my alarm clock. Today was the 1st day of school and in the next week, we decide what form of dance we'd like to follow. I'm torn between tap dancing and ballet. I've been dancing since I was 4 years old. I never really hung out with my friends from school, but I made a lot at the studio. I had Tap lessons everyday 2pm-4pm then Ballet lessons 6pm-8pm, so my schedule was a little bit crazy for a child.

"Stop stalling, Bella…" I whispered to myself. I walked to the closet I had unpacked my clothes into last night and grabbed my under armor duffle bag. I threw in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my Pointe shoes from their rack along with my tap shoes and sneakers. I changed into some leggings leg warmers and a T-shirt and walked back into the dorm. Rosalie was in the shower but Alice was still sleeping.

I popped a coffee K-cup in the Keurig Rosalie brought, and walked to Alice's bed. "Alice, wake up. It's the 1st day of school, you don't want to over sl-" I was cut off by Alice shooting up out of her bed and running to her closet. She was throwing clothes around like a tornado, and any normal person would have been scared but I've been with her for the last 18 years. It's normal to me.

I grabbed my coffee and sipped it as I put fresh water in my water bottle. I leaned against the mini fridge and watched Alice throw on her clothes. Rosalie emerged from the shower looking as effortlessly beautiful. She may be gorgeous, but she is not vain at all. It took me 20 minutes to put my hair in a bun, and all she did is flip her hair upside down, twist it some weird ways, and secure it with a single bobby pin. ONLY ONE! I used like…15. And her hair is thicker. It's only been a day, but I've already grown to love her, and I know Alice has too.

I looked at the clock and sighed. Time to go. I hiked up my bag high on my shoulder, pulled up my leg warmers, checked my bun, and opened the door. I looked back at Alice, rushing to get her makeup on, and smiled. It's hard to think that just a few years ago we were walking into kindergarten, hand in hand, not knowing what to expect. Today, as she walks up next to me, is the same feeling. We are adults, stepping out into the world, wide eyed and curious. It really is an amazing feeling.

"Why are you staring at the hallway like that?" Alice interrupted my thoughts. I just laughed and pulled her out the door. I grabbed my schedule and looked down at it:

Per.1 Ballet Lessons Ms. Blair R, 106

Per. 2 Fitness & Health Mr. Costello R. 204

Per. 3 History of Dance Mrs. Cullen R. 75

Per. 4 Tap Lesson Mr. Dacey R. 222

Per. 5 Lunch Cafeteria

Per. 6 Study Hall Ms. Fenton Library

Per. 7 Partner work Mr & Mrs, Balliet Gym

Per. 8 Extra Help All teachers Chosen Room

I groaned and Alice and I went our separate ways, her having to go to History of Dance 1st. I found the right building and walked to the 1st floor. I eyed up the double doors to the studio, anxiety filling my whole body. _Don't be a wimp Bella…_ I thought to myself. I pushed open the doors and walked in.

Only one person in the room turned to look at me. My eyes met with the brightest of green ones, and I felt warm. A slight smile took over his lips and it took my breath away. In those couple moments, I felt as if this strange place was home. I broke the gaze, reluctantly, as someone pushed past me.

Her strawberry blonde locks were pulled up into an intricate bun, her legs looked as if they were miles long in her gray leggings, and her waist was as skinny as a tooth pick under her tight fitted sweater. She walked straight to the bronze haired beauty that was staring at me earlier. "Hi Eddie!" Her voice sounded like it should have came from a 10 year old girl. I stifled a laugh, and passed of our intense staring as just a coincidence.

I set my bag down and sat on the floor. I stretched my legs out in front of me and smiled at the familiar pull of my muscles. I laced up my Pointe shoes and sighed, stretching into a back bend. "STUDENTS! TO THE BARS!" A frigid voice made me jump and fall onto my back. Another girl had fallen from a needle onto her chest. I stood and walked to help her up. She thanked me and we walked to the bars together.

"I'm Angela" She said. I smiled and said "I'm Bella." Ms Blair yelled at us to stop talking and we all cringed. This is going to be a long year, depending on which dance I choose to follow.

**Well there's chapter 2 you guys! PLEASE PLEASE review. Don't make me get on my knees and beg?! 1****st**** 5 to review get a shout out?! Okay That's my queue to go! Laters, My Lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeoppleee! WELL considering the only person to review was RuthlyMerz… you are my favorite person right now xD I owe you a cyber cookie *Gives cookie of your choice* Keep reviewing, love I got bored so ya'll are in for a treat! It is…12am and I'm writing ya'll another chapter! Here ya gooooo!**

"Go into Pointe!" Ms. Blair yelled. We all automatically went up onto the tips of our toes. We stayed there for almost 5 minutes and my ankles started shaking. I hadn't practice the whole trip here so it's my fault. What I didn't expect was when my ankle gave out. I had expected to hit the ground, but an arm wrapped around my waist, making my breath leave my lungs with a WHOOSH.

I turned around to face my rescuer and was face to face with my bronze haired beauty. I leaped out of his arms and fixed all my clothes. "Uhm..uhh…Thank you?" I rushed. There's that smile..._Stop it Bella! _

"You're very welcome…?" He questioned.

"Bella!" I rushed.

"Well Bella, I'm Edward. And, you're welcome" He grinned and winked. Wait…he winked? HE WINKED?! Mental face palm. I walked back to my spot on the bar and went back to my Pointes. Ms. Blair walked up and down the beams, critiquing where she thought necessary. When she got to me, she stared at my feet.

"You have weak ankles." She pointed out. I frowned and looked down. "Isabella." She spoke. I looked at her and she said "If you want to make it as a dancer in this world, you have to take each criticizing comment and tackle it head on. You will improve, and all the people judging you will note the passion you show while doing it. The passion in you shows in the way you present yourself, but when you get criticized, do not look down. They will sense your weakness like a shark smells blood. You can fix weak ankles, but you can't fix a broken heart." I nodded and looked ahead, pushing my chin up.

I made a side note to stand a little taller and stronger when the bell rang. I unlaced my shoes and carefully put them in my bag. I slipped my boots back on and stood up. I was about to walk out the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I turned and was pushed backwards. The blonde that Bronze- I mean Edward was with stared at me. "Stay away from my Eddie. I saw the way you looked at him. Just because he felt bad and caught you when you fell, little Freshman, does not mean you have any chance against ME." She spit. She laughed and I got a chill.

"And who are you exactly?" I spit back. She whipped her head around to look at me like I insulted her.

"I, little bitch, am Tanya Denali. Sister of Irina Denali? Famous Prima Ballerina?" I shook my head, not knowing who she was talking about. She scoffed and strutted out. I had to run to my next class because of that blonde ass bitch. I ran into the gym right as the late bell rang. I found Rosalie standing next to a tall muscular guy with the same ice blue eyes and perfect features. I set my bag down with hers and smiled at the guy.

"Hello, ma'am." He greeted. His southern drawl was more prominent than Rosalie's. "Jasper Hale, Rose's twin brother" He shook my hand and I turned to his sister.

"Rosalie, you never told me you had a brother, let alone a TWIN brother?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged. Mr. Costello called the class to attention and I turned to look at him. My eyes were instantly drawn to his huge, meaty arms. They obviously came from dancing and lifting a lot of people. He was extremely cute, and seemed to be in his early 20's.

"Okay class, since today is your 1st day, I'm just going to test your strength and stamina. While each person takes their test, the rest can pick a machine not in use and work out a bit. You don't have to go hard core, but just so we can say we did something today." He smiled and looked down at his check board. "I need…Isabella Swan 1st." Of course it's me. I walked up to him and as he looked up, his eyes widened. He looked me up and down, then coughed, looking anywhere but at me.

I giggled, and walked to the treadmill. "Okay, Isabella,-"

"Sorry, sir, but I actually prefer Bella" I interrupted.

"Okay then, Bella, I'm going to have you run for about 3 minutes and then I'm going to listen to your heart beat. Sound good?" I nodded and stepped on. "If you get tired just tell me to slow it down and I will." He pressed start, and I easily kept up with the machine. I used to run everyday back in Forks so this was nothing. The 3 minutes was up quickly and I was barely out of breath. He checked my pulse and marked it down. He then led me to some weights and told me to lift the heavies I could, which happened to be 75 pounds.

I walked back to Rose and Jasper and sat down on elliptical Next to her. They both smiled and laughed under their breath. I ignored it for a minute or two, but when they both started rolling and Rosalie was snorting, I had to find out what was up. "What are you laughing at?!"

They stopped, looked at each other, and kept going. Finally, Jasper was calmed down enough that he said "You're the new teachers pet!" he guffawed and kept laughing with Rose. I still didn't understand.

"What are you two talking about?!" I demanded.

Rose's laughter settled and she said "Teach was totally checking you out! When you were running, he was practically motor boating your boobs in his mind, and when you were lifting weights, he was totally thinking he was gonna' tap that ass!" I was mortified, and could feel I was blushing furiously. "HE'S LOOKING!" I hid behind her, and she made a derp face and waved. I was crying with laughter when she turned around and was twerkng. "ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS!" She sang. When she was finally finished, Jasper and I were in stitches on the floor.

"Our dear Rosalie seems to have too many energy drinks this morning!" Jasper cackled.

Rosalie whipped around and glared. "I would NEVER put that shit in my body! I've worked wayyyy to hard for this-" she ran her hands up and down her toned body "To put that…liquefied heart attack in it." She did a hair flip and right when the teacher called her the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and bumped her with my hip, waving goodbye.

I walked into History of dance and looked around. I found Angela from 1st period and sat next to her. We chatted a little bit until the teacher came in. She was beautiful in a red pencil skirt and a black blouse. The way she held herself with confidence and walked with grace, even in heels, told me she was a ballerina at one point. Her dark hair blew out behind her when she moved and it made me jealous. I looked at her desk and when I read the name plate, I choked on my own spit. I turned to Angela and asked "Is that the head mistress?!" She nodded in agreement and I answered with a startled "I thought she would be old and hagish! Not young and super model material!"

Her voice was like silk when she spoke and she spoke very softly. She was very polite with answering questions. Over all, the class started interesting. But, after we got in depth in the history, I got bored. I loved how interested Mrs. Cullen sounded when she talked about it even though she probably taught this millions of times. Will I ever be that way…?

**Hey guys! Sooo there is chapter 3? And as always, the 1****st**** 5 to review will get a shout out! I know it seems like this is getting dragged out, but my plan is to show ya'll the details of her classes so you understand them and then the good stuff will start ;) get ready for Eddie, though! He will be coming in LIKE A WRECCCCKING BAAAALL! Haha bye bye, my lovelies **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo Dolls Oh god im turning into a Kardashian… Im totes Khloe…. Okay well, yet again, it is midnight and Im writing this! RuthlyMerz, thank you for being a faithful reviewer so far, it means the world that, even though I've only had 3 chapters, you've stuck with it! And gossipgracey, thank you so much! That made me smile haha Well, on with chapter 4 **

On my way to Tap lessons I realized how much exercise I'll get. I wonder if it will help my weak ankles at all… _Remember to Google how to strengthen ankles later…_ I traveled back to the studio building and walked up the number of stairs to get to tap lessons. The tap room was the same as the ballet room except the floor was marble instead of hardwood.

I saw the blond hair before the face. "Rose? Since when are you taking tap? I thought you were taking Line Dancing?" I asked. She turned around, recognized me, and squealed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella! Thank god! I got the memo last period that they ran out of space in Line Dancing and they transferred me here! I was freaking out because I didn't think I would know anybody and I would be a total loner!" She jumped and did her little twerk/jig thing. I smiled and Mr. Dacey called the class to attention.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Dacey and I'll be your tap dance teacher for the next week. I hope some of you choose me for your permanent teacher." The brawny man, who I honestly couldn't see as a tap dance teacher, begin….teaching? He showed us just the way to hold ourselves so we didn't fall, how to use our shoes to our advantage, and how not to roll our ankles. During the conditioning , we were stretching our hamstrings and a brute of a man ran into Rosalie.

"Yo, ass hole! Watch it! You could have seriously injured my hammies!" Rose snarled. She brushed herself off, and looked up at the culprit. Their eyes met, just like in the mushy romance movies, and even I could feel the spark. I saw the ice in her blue eyes melt, and his brute turned into butter in her perfectly manicured hands. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The moment was so intimate that I had to turn away. "Hi…I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She spoke, softly.

"Im Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Wait… did you say Hale? Is your brother Jasper?" He asked. She nodded, and his smile widened. "I'm your broski's roommate. Looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other." He winked at her and went back to tapping along. I caught Rosalie peaking at him the whole period and when she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. When the bell rang , I caught their last little exchange.

'Hey, wrecking ball." Rose teased. "I'm sitting with my brother at lunch today, so if you want to…run into me again…" She led off. She caught up to me and we walked to the cafeteria together. We walked in and found Jasper sitting next to….Alice? She was sitting awfully close to him for just meeting…and being just friends…AWHH MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A CWUSHY-USHY! I giggled to myself and we walked over.

I sat down next to Alice and waggeled my eye brows at her. She glared at me, but when Jasper tried to get her attention, she beamed up at him with her brown doe eyes. His southern drawl had my little city girl sister wrapped around his calloused fingers. I sighed just as Emmett ran into the back of Rosalie's chair. Okay, so now everyone is all cutesy and crap and I'm a loner. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I feel a migraine coming on. I heard a chair scrape and a thud as someone sat down. I looked up and my heart dropped.

"Hey, bro." Emmett greeted. Sitting across from me had to be an angel of darkness, sent by Hades himself to destroy me. Edward. He nodded at Emmett and turned. He noticed me and his lips _ohhh his lips… SHUSH BELLA!_ His lips turned up into a heart breakingly beautiful smile. He said hello, and I hummed a response. Alice elbowed me and I shouted in annoyance. The angel looked curious and I just smiled an awkward smile.

"Rosalie?" I asked. She did a little hmm? And I hissed "Rosalie." She turned from making goo goo eyes at Emmett and put her full red lips into a thin line.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you _please _come with me to get lunch?" I exaggerated in sweetness. She huffed and stood. Emmett's eyes automatically were drawn to her ass. I laughed and followed her to the café line. "That man-" I pointed to Edward "-What do you know about him." I demanded.

She giggled. "That's Edward Cullen, the head master and mistress's son, and Emmett's brother, apparently. He's dating Tanya Denali, the non-official Prima Ballerina of this school. They are both sophomores, and both are from Alaska. Isnt it ironic that Tanya's last name is Denali and shes from Alaska? Like…Denali, Alaska? She's supposedly like.. trying to outdo her sister who IS the Prima Ballerina of Alaska. If you ask me, the only thing Tanya is, is Prima BITCHirina"

"Yeah, she had a bitch fest at me…" I told her.

Her expression changed from happy to furious. "Awhh hell no." that's the last thing you want to hear a Southern girl say. Our dear Rosalie is from the backwoods of Daisy, Georgia. "Bless her heart, but you aint NEVAHH messin' with a Backwoods Barbie's friend." Now you can hear her accent. "Where is Shirley Temple? I'm gonna make her regret what she sad to you!...Wait…What _did _she say to you anyways?"

I blushed and looked at the floor. I remembered what Ms. Blair had said and I pushed my shoulders back and head up. "She said I have to stay away from Edward, and that don't have a chance with him. I don't even like him! _ I just think he's cute!_ I haven't even had a full conversation with him, I've only said like 5 words to him after he caught me when my ankles gave out!" I exclaimed. Rosalie beamed.

"You have more of a chance with him than _her._ And you're going to go for it."

"No no no…Rose, I don't want to step on any ones toes…yet."

"You're not gonna yet. Looking at the line, you will be in about…5 minutes" She grinned. "You're gonna make yourself look sooo attractive to Edward that he won't be able to resist you! Like.. look at you. You're beautiful, sweetie! And stop putting your head down. It's not attractive. Talk to him and he'll see how funny and adorkable you are" Adorkable?

By that time we were at the front of the lunch line. We paid for our flat bread sandwiches anad walked back to our table. I sat down and started eating. My phone buzzed and I looked down to read the text. It was from Rose: **Talk to him or say goodbye to all of your leggings! Luuhhh yew;) **NOT MY LEGGINGS! "Hi, Edward." I squeaked. That could have been smoother…

He smiled. "Hello, Bella."

"I can't thank you enough for saving me today…" I batted my eyes.

He look stunned for a second or too then regained his composure. "Uhmm..no problem. You are actually a very good ballerina. I had no idea about your weak ankles until Ms. Blair said something. It didn't even occur to me when you fell."

"Well, thank you. Do you by chance know how to fix them?"

He pondered that for a second. "How about I come over tomorrow and I'll show you a couple exercises you can do?" I looked at Rosalie and she smiled and winked.

"Yeah that would be great! Thank you!" I smiled at him and grabbed my bag. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow at say…6ish?" I asked. He nodded and said goodbye in a breathless voice. I walked with Alice to throw our garbage away and I made sure to wiggle my hips when I walked away.

Alice I had study Hall together, and then Partner work. We walked to the library and sat down at the same table with Emmett. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted, anything but talk. I grabbed my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and sat back down. Emmett and Alice were snickering and got shushed by Ms. Fenton. I Read the 1st couple sentences and I started getting poked.

"Bella…psssst Bella." Emmett whispered. "Bella…BELLA!"

"What?!" I snapped.

"Guess what…tehehehe"

"What, Emmett?" I've only known him for an hour and he's already annoying me.

"Edward has a crushy-wushy on Miss. Cinder-Bella! " He giggled like a little girl. My eyes went wide and I shook my head thinking he was crazy. "I like you a lot better than Tanya. She calls me Emmy, writes Cullen as her last name on everything, and thinks since Edward is her boyfriend, that she can ask my parents for anything, including an A in ballet. You're so nice, your sarcasm is funny, and you're sweet, and you smell nice. She's mean; her sarcasm makes me want to eat bricks, and she smells like she bathed in Chanel No. 5. Trust me, it stink sup the whole house."

"Emmett…You're crazy. Have you seen him? He's way to out of my league. And I don't even know the guy!" I exclaimed.

"I know my brother; I could tell by his face today, there is something there." I could tell by his tone that the discussion was over. The ball rang and I stood up, dazed. Could Edward possibly feel something for me? No. I'm crazy. He doesn't even know me. He probably thinks I'm weird or ugly or something.

We walked to partner work and my mind was filled with thoughts of 'what ifs.' "Hello, Class." The couple introduced themselves as Mr. & Mrs. Balliet. "We will be practicing Partner work in this class. Most of the dances at this school require 40 hours practicing partner work, so that means YES GUYS it means home work. In order to practice outside of this class, you and your partner will need a pass to the studios. We will show you everything, from how to hold your partner sturdy but gently, all the way to lifts. Let's get started!" We were paired with someone in the opposite sex; I had a guy named Tyler. They showed us how to work with your partner instead of letting them to all the work. I actually enjoyed that class, it taught me a lot. And its defiantly not one I have to worry about failing.

8th period is where you would usually go for extra help but it is optional. Since the school year just started, there isn't really anything I need help with yet. I just decided to go back to the dorm room and take a nap. I'm hoping Alice and Rosalie will go out for dinner off campus so I can get my mind of…the E word. Oh wait…we have a sort of date tomorrow…In my dorm room. Alone. Ohhhhhhh no…

**Here is chapter 4 guys! Thank god I got finished the class descriptions. I am running out of ideas guys! SO here is a hunt of what next chapter will contain: T or D. I am hoping to get that out either tonight or tomorrow.. review! Good bye my lovelies ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyssss! IM SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN! I've been so busy lately. School started again Thursday and we got 8 inches of snow that night so I've been out riding quads in it! I thought I'd give ya'll a more…light weight chappy! I can't believe I've made it to Chapter 5 already…I've stayed up until 2am all of Christmas break to give you guys a story! Well… here ya go!**

I was awoken from my beauty sleep by blonde and black haired figures bouncing on my bed. I grumbled and rolled over. "BELLA!" they yelled. "Rose is taking us LINE DANCING!" Alice squealed. I laughed and sat up.

Rose walked to her closet and pulled out a shoe bin. "I'm guessing neither of you have cowboy boots?" She asked. We both shook our heads, and she bent down. She threw Alice a royal blue pair and me a bright red pair. "Wear them with jeans or shorts." She then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Alice was already in her closet so I walked to mine. I began searching through my closet of non school clothes. I checked my phone to see what temperature it was and sighed. 31 degrees. Screw it, Im wearing shorts anyways. It should be hot wherever were going right?

Oh hell, was I right. As soon as we walked in there I felt like I was tossed into a volcano. Rose took us to a unoccupied spot on the dance floor and showed us the basics of line dancing. Soon Alice and I were watching the lady upfront show us the dance to Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy. A hand grabbed Alice's waist and Jasper joined her. I was alone after Emmett ran into Rosalie. I sighed and walked to the bar.

I smiled because they didn't card me when I asked for 2 shots of Patron. I downed one, and went to grab the other but a hand beat me to it. I was going to say something but I saw who it was. I gawked at him as he swallowed the liquid. I felt the familiar warmth and smiled at him. "Hello, savior. What are you doing here?" I yelled over the music.

He ordered 2 glasses of Jack on the rocks and answered "Rosalie told us to meet you guys here, so here I am!" I stiffened and thought _that Barbie will be the death of me!_ The bartender handed us our glasses and I nodded at him to thank him. I sipped at it, feeling the nice burn in my throat, while Edward chugged his down and ordered another. I stared at him, and he stared back. "My tolerance is very, very good so you won't need to worry about witnessing drunk Edward."

**2 Hours later**

"YOU MAKE ME WANNA ROLL MY WINDOWS DOWN AND CRUISE!" The crowd yelled. 5 shots of patron, 3 glasses of Jack, and 2 Mike's hard lemonades later, Edward and I joined our sober group of friends. We followed the head dancer and I thought I was doing pretty well for being as drunk as a skunk. What I liked about this bar is that they didn't only play country music. I was happy until Adore you by Miley Cyrus came on and they called for a slow dance.

I went to walk off the floor, but Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he rested his on my hips. We moved in slow circles and my head moved to his chest. I could hear his slow rhythmic heartbeat and his slow breathing. His hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer. I sighed in aggravation when the song ended. I looked at the time on my phone and had to take a 2nd glance when, in doubles, the clock read 11:59. I think it's time for CinderBella to go home!

I told Alice and Rosalie and they basically ran out the door. I tripped off the curb and sat in a puddle of water laughing for like 5 minutes. Edward walked out the door and saw me and I squealed "EDDWAAARD! I'm all wet! Helpppyyy." He laughed and lifted me into his arms. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and I must have fallen asleep after he put me into Alice's car.

I woke up in a bed that I figured was mine until I rolled over. My hand landed on a soft, shirtless chest. My eyes flew open when I realized where I was. They slid closed in bliss as Edward's lips rose to meet mine. He rolled on top of me and used his elbows to keep his weight off of me. I kissed him hungrily, and he returned it with the same enthusiasm. I pushed him over so I was on top of him.

His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, but then he pulled away. "Bella…We're both still drunk-"I cut him off with my lips. I pulled my shirt off and his eyes went wide. He traced his fingers across my ribs and up to my shoulder. He pulled me down to him and made a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my neck and nibbled on my earlobe. I moaned and leaned down to pull his jeans off. I stopped to make sure it was okay and he nodded.

He rolled me on to my back again and looked into my eyes. I started getting scared, considering I'm a virgin. After he put one hand on the back of my head and pulled my lips up to meet his, the next 2 hours came naturally.

I woke up in the morning with my thighs sore and my head pounding. I groaned and stopped when I realized why my thighs were sore. I smiled, and looked around for the culprit. I saw steam coming from under the bathroom door. I stood up, not bothering to cover myself up. There was only one bed in the room so I'm guessing he doesn't have a roommate. He had a newer looking Mac laptop sitting on a desk with text books and papers lying around. There were hundreds of books in piles on the floor, on shelves, and on chairs. His taste in books was a lot like mine. I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

I opened the door and took a deep breath of the sweet smelling steam that wafted out. I stepped in, closing the door behind me. Our bathroom is a lot bigger than his because we have 3 girls, but his is rather big for only one person. The cold tiles were slick against my bare feet as I stepped to the walk in shower.

I moved the foggy glass door aside and stepped in behind Adonis- I mean Edward. I wrapped my arms around his warm waist and rested my head between his shoulder blades. He turned around so he was facing me and but his hands on either side of my neck. I rested my head on his chest and breathed him in. He smelled like AXE body wash, mint, chocolate, and a deep, woodsy scent. He leaned his cheek against my head and we stayed that way in the hot water for a few minutes.

He stepped back and looked me up and down. He grinned, bent down, and kissed my forehead. I giggled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss his. He kissed my cheek, I kissed his, he kissed my nose, I kissed his, and then he made it to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me so my legs were around his waist and my back was against the wall. Needless to say, It got interesting.

**Oh my god guys. I wanted to post this chapter on Tuesday, but MY NTERNET GOT SHUT OFF! Stupid Metrocast. You guys suck. YES CHUCK, I MEAN YOU! Okay, well hopefully Ill get another chappy out soon REVIEW REVIEW REVI REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm literally dying. I feel SO horrible about not writing DON'T HATE ME! I've just been super duper busy with school, boyfriend probs, tryouts, etc. So, on with le chapter!**

I pushed my key into the lock of my dorm room and opened the door. I took one step in and I was immediately bombarded with 2 screaming girls. "What happened?!" "What did you do?!" "How was he?!" "How big was his di-"

"ALICE!" I interrupted. She smiled up and me sheepishly and I smiled back. "At least 8 inches." I winked at her and walked to my closet, leaving her and Rosalie screaming. I threw a pair of Under Amour leggings, a top, and a sweat shirt into my bag. I sat down at my vanity and took my time covering up the hickies on my neck so my sister and Rosalie would have no other reason to mention last night.

After putting my hair into a braided ballerina bun, I walked into the main part of our dorm. I grabbed my to-go mug and poured coffee from the pot into it. I stirred in some sugar, and screwed the lid on. Alice and Rose didn't seem to be ready yet, so I hiked my bag up on my shoulder and walked out the door. As I walked down the hallway, I paid attention to the detail in the woodwork on the walls. Every foot or so there was an intricate Celtic knot. As I was walking by, I ran my fingers over ones smooth, yet kind of rough surface. It reminded me of Edward; His attitude seems so rough, but when you're there with him, running your hands over his skin and kissing his lips, he's very smooth.

I took my time walking to ballet class. I thought over last night, smiling like a maniac. I don't regret it, not one bit. But, what if he does? I left that thought at the door of the studio. I set my bag down in the middle of the floor next to Angela and looked up. I caught Edward's eye, and he winked then turned away. I grinned, and laced up my pointe shoes.

Knowing I had sex with Edward the previous night gave me unbelievable confidence in my ballet. Ms. Blair complimented the way my shoulders stayed pushed back and my chin stayed high. The class went pretty well, except for the fact that it took all I had not to smother Edward with hugs. I put my UGGs back on and walked past him. He glanced at me as I walked out the door, and I blew him a subtle kiss.

Once I spotted Rosalie and Jasper in Fitness & Health, I threw my bag down and yelled "THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!" They both laughed and rolled their eyes. I sat down next to them and put on my sneakers.

"So, Bella" Jasper drawled. "I heard you have been a very naughty girl." He winked and slapped his own ass. I fell on the floor in fits of laughter, and then Rosalie started. She wiggled her shirt up her belly and moved her hips around.

"Our little CinderBella has been a little slllluuuttt!" She cried. I stood and popped my butt out. "Im sorry!" she apologized. "I meant she's the SLUTTIEST!" We giggled, and sat back down. As I stepped onto the treadmill, I noticed Mr. Costello watching me.

"Rose…pssst…Rose!" I hissed. She looked at me and I nodded towards the teacher. She smiled and looked pointedly at my boobs, then my water. I stifled a laugh and turned up the speed on my treadmill. After a couple minutes of making eye contact with Mr. Costello, I turned off my treadmill. I shook my hair out of its bun and batted my eyes. I took a long swig of water, and fanned myself. I dumped some water on my chest and moaned. "Its soooo hot!" I complained. I peaked at the teacher and he was gawking. Rosalie was holding in her laughter by the looks of her shaking body. I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and grinned. I bent slowly to pick up my duffle bag, and made sure to wiggle my butt as I was walking to the showers. I winked at Mr. Costello as I was shutting the door. Oh, how sweet it is to be a girl!

**Sorry for the short chapters, my lovelies! Longer next time, hopefully!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here you guys go. We just got a ton of snow where I'm at. 8 on Sunday, 5 inches today and 2 inches of ice I love the snow, but only when I can ride my quad in it, and right now, Shifty happens to be broken And I'm as sick as a dog in July. If ANY of you want to be my virtual Chicken Noodle Soup, you will BLOW UP MY EMAIL WITH REVIEWSSS!**

"What's for lunch?" I asked Emmett. He was about to answer before he grabbed my arms and lifted me up. As soon as my feet left the floor another freshman fell in their place, spaghetti splattering across the floor. I looked at Emmett who was laughing hysterically, and he set me down.

"OBVIOUSLY SPAGHETTI!" He howled. I rolled my eyes, and kneeled down to help the kid up. His wide, bright blue eyes were filled with embarrassment. I held my hand out for him. He grabbed it, then pulled himself up only to grab my ass. I huffed in disgust and let him fall back into his puddle of sauce. His baby face turned into that of an egotistical asshole. I whipped the sauce off of my hands into his face and walked back to my table.

Edward looked amused as I wiped my hands on a paper towel. Everyone eyed us like we would jump each other's bones at any second. To give them something to talk about, I winked at him and wiggled my eye brows. He smiled back at me, but then his look faded as he glanced behind me. I turned around and caught the strawberry blonde bimbo walking towards us.

Alice elbowed me and I put my head down. "Eddie!" her voice pierced through the air. I automatically shivered at the sound. "Why are you sitting with-" She looked me up and down "-this piece of white trash." I rolled my eyes and was about to stand up before Jasper put a hand on my shoulder. I felt calmer right away.

"White trash?!" Rosalie screeched. "Excuse me, copper top. If anyone is white trash, it's you!"

"Oh, shut up." Tanya snapped. "I don't need to learn life lessons from some ditzy, country bumpkin, southern belle like you."

"Bless your heart." Rose let her accent fly. "I aint ashamed of where I came from, honey. Hell yeah I'm a Southern Belle! If you have a problem, you can come over here and kiss my right fist, thank you very much!" She stood out of her chair, letting it fly backwards. Emmett grabbed her around the waist, dragging her out kicking and screaming. Tanya looked completely dumbfound.

"Come on, Eddie." Tanya begged.

"Tanya, I don't appreciate you talking to my friends that way." Edward Answered.

"Oh, boohoo, they'll get over it. Now, let's go before I have to kick someone's ass!"

"No, Tanya. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with my friends."

"But we have a lunch and dinner date!'

"Not anymore. I'll call you later." He finished. She sighed in agitation, stomped her food, and speed walked out. We all looked at him with surprise. "What?" He asked. I honestly cannot believe he stood up to her. _Maybe he wants to get with you and is trying to get her out of the picture…_ I thought. I shook that thought from my head, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"You seriously just stood up to Queen Bitch?" Alice chirped. "Congrats! Now no one can call you whipped anymore!" He rolled his eyes and rolled some spaghetti onto his fork. I watched him lift it to his mouth and the way he curled his lips around the fork. The muscles in his jaw were tight, as if he were tense about something.

"Edward…" I said lightly. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and nodded, smiling. "Come here." He pulled out a seat next to him and I walked around the table and sat down. "You're not eating anything so you are helping me finish mine." He grinned at me, and lifted a fork to my mouth. I slid the noodles off of it slowly, gliding my lips over it while looking him in the eyes. I swallowed and smirked at him, taking the fork from his hands. I did the same thing to him, wiping the left over sauce from the corner of his lips.

I was nowhere ready to leave Edward's side when it came time to go to Study Hall. I picked up my duffle and him and I walked to the garbage can so he could throw his container away. "Where do you go?" He asked me. I showed him my schedule while I filled my water bottle up in the water fountain. "My History of Dance Class is right next to there. Walk with me?" I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria.

The cold breezes outside made me shiver. When Edward noticed the Goosebumps on my arms he wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I blushed, putting my head down so my hair fell in front of my face. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up towards him. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes. "What about Tanya?" I asked him. "Someone might see."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I won't be disappointed if she finds out and leaves before I can leave her first." He whispered into my ear. My heart fluttered and my stomach dropped to my knees. He rested on hand softly on the small of my back, the other on the side of my face. I dropped my bag, sliding my arms around his neck. I stood on my tippy toes as he slowly tilted his head towards mine. The few centimeters between us was too much, his warm breath teasing my lips.

He closed the gap, crushing his lips against mine in a frenzy of need. The sparks that flowed between us weren't that of the other night. These sparks were of love, not lust. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like vanilla instead of whiskey and tequila. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. He pulled me impossibly close to him, and I just wanted to be closer. I moaned as his tongue slid across my bottom lip.

Just as I opened my mouth, we heard a cough behind us.

**Ohhhh nooo, a cliff hanger! That's what ya'll get for not reviewing! I want you guys to have a choice in what happens in this. I replied to some of your reviews to ask what ya'll want to happen. In the next chapter, I'm using SOMEONES idea of a little T or D? It'll be good! Tune in, my lovelies! BTW, Do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars? The Vampire Diaries? Bones? TEEN WOLF?! If you're not watching any of these, **_**you**_**, my friend, are missing out! REVIEW and tell me what your favorite show is **


End file.
